


Taking the Leap

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Batwoman/Supergirl Crossover
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Taking the Leap

“You’re Kate Kane, right?”

Kate looked up to see a small brunette coming into her office. For a second she was mesmerized. She let it go and walked over to her. 

“You must be Maggie Sawyer,” she said sticking out her hand so that they could shake.

Maggie looked around. “You know I never thought I’d be working security for a billionaire,” she said before turning back to Kate.

“Well technically it’s not, I mean you are a Crow, skeptical about that by the way.”

“You’re not a fan of the Crows?”

“Not really but my dad has gone out of his mind since I…” Kate wasn’t about to say since she killed a man. Since then her dad was being overly protective and wanted to make sure she wouldn’t screw up like that again. She couldn’t exactly blame him for that, she’d felt that way too but she didn’t need a babysitter and she didn’t need someone in her business. “Let’s just say he’s a little overprotective these days.”

“Well I promise I’m not here to babysit even though it probably feels that way.”

“A little bit, yeah.”

“You know, I’m actually surprised he didn’t assign Sophie to you.”

Kate froze, “You know Sophie?”

“Yeah, she was my partner from the moment I moved to Gotham.”

Kate swallowed, “She uh…she never mentioned she had a new partner, I mean aside from Julia who recently moved here.”

“Yeah well…” Maggie said not knowing what to say given that she noticed Kate’s reaction. “So why didn’t your dad assign her to you, I mean she is one of his top agents, I just thought he would’ve-,”

“Sophie and I have a history.”

Maggie nodded as she understood. She was kind of grateful since she couldn’t help but be attracted to Kate from the moment she walked in.   
“Oh well I promise not to overstep.”

“You’re not,” Kate said quickly. “It was a long time ago.”

‘Besides,’ Kate thought to herself, ‘She’s moved on,’ she thought as she remembered seeing both of her exes kiss each other the other night. It was one of the most painful things she’d witnessed after she was about to go talk to Sophie having wanting to take Parker’s advice about her not giving up on her. That clearly no longer mattered though.

“So what is it you do here,” Maggie asked as she looked around as she decided to change the subject seeing as how it was still sore for Kate.  
Kate smiled, “this is Gotham Pride Real Estate,” she said proudly. “I’m actually surprised you haven’t heard about it.”

Maggie didn’t know how to answer that. Things had been weird lately. Though she’d worked in Gotham with the Crows, it wasn’t exactly the Crows she remembered. It was like two sets of memories had crossed over. She’d been partners with Sophie Moore but not in a way that either remembered. It was more like a sensation that they’d worked together since Maggie left National City. Plus there was the fact that she’d never heard of Kate Kane, at least not that she remembered. It felt like her whole world had literally turned upside down.

“Guess it must have slipped my mind,” Maggie said through her confusion.

“Well I basically take a bunch of old buildings and refurnish them into something that better’s the community.”

“That’s, that’s impressive. I wish there were more people out there like that.”

Kate shrugged, “I just do what I can. With Gotham in the shape that it is, I figure something good should come out of it, you know?”

Before Kate was about to say anymore Maggie quickly turned and held out her gun.

“Kate,” said Luke, “I got-,” he looked up to see her.

“Woah,” said Kate, “easy, this is just my associate, Luke Fox. Luke this is Maggie, our new head of security.” With Maggie’s back turned towards Kate, Kate motioned and used her lips for Luke to read when she said, ‘Crow’.

“Oh right,” said Luke, “Our new head of security and your name is?”

Maggie placed her weapon back in its holster.

“Maggie. Sorry,” said Maggie. “I’m just doing my job.”

“No I get it,” said Luke, “Can’t be too cautious, I mean especially around here, right?”

“Well since someone did try to blow up this place, Commander Kane thought you all could use the extra protection.”

“No,” said Luke, “I think we’ve got that covered.” Kate looked at him and he smiled, “but I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have the extra backup.”

“So,” said Kate, “What is it you wanted to show me?”

Luke brushed it off, “It’s nothing, it can wait until tomorrow.”

“Sure.”

“We should all probably just call it a night,” Kate said. 

“You sure?” asked Maggie.

“Yeah,” said Kate. “I’ve had a long day so I’m just going to go home anyways. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Okay,” said Maggie. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Once Maggie was gone, Luke said to Kate, “She’s kind of hot.”

“Hey,” Kate said pointing at him, “I saw her first.”

“Oh come on you don’t think-,”

“Oh yeah,” Kate nodded, “total gay vibes. So what did you want to show me?”

Luke held up a flash drive. “You know that new case we’ve been working on?” Kate nodded, “Well I found this at the scene.”

“You went to a scene without me, Luke come on.”

“Anyways, whoever is behind it dropped this. I haven’t looked at it yet but I figured we could.”

Kate nodded. Rather than going home she and Luke headed down to the Bat Cave.

*****

The next morning Kate stormed into her dad’s office. “A bodyguard, seriously?” she said angrily.

“She’s not a bodyguard,” said her dad. “She’s a Crow assigned to Wayne Enterprises.”

“So a bodyguard. I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Maggie isn’t a babysitter. I just want to make sure you’re safe. With Alice still out there who knows what she’s planning next.”

“I can handle Alice.”

“Just do your old man a favor and give it a chance.”

“The same way you assigned Sophie to Mary to keep tabs on me?” Her dad looked at her. “Yeah I know all about that. Mary and I are step-sisters we talk.”

“That’s not what I-,”

“I’m perfectly fine on my own.”

“Well I’m not! Jesus Kate, you killed a man for Christ sake.”

“And I’ve gotten over it.”

“Have you?”

“I’ve seen the way you look Kate, it’s like you’re still back there sometimes.”

“I’ve got it handled now. What happened is over, I’ve moved on from it.”

“Maybe you have but your sister is still out there. I’m not going to risk my daughter’s life. You’re the only daughter I have left kiddo.”

“You’ve still got Mary,” Kate corrected.

“You know what I mean.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, I swear. I can handle it and besides if Alice shows up I’m sure Batwoman-,”

“Don’t,” her father said as he walked around his desk. 

“She can help.”

“She’s a criminal behind a mask. I don’t trust vigilantes. They think they’re above the law.”

“Maybe if you just gave her a chance you’d realize-,”

“I’m not having this conversation, Kate. I don’t care how you or Agent Moore feel about this wanna-be-hero, I’ve assembled a special task force with Agent Moore as my lead to catch Batwoman and believe me I will catch her. Now in the meantime Agent Sawyer is assigned for you for now until I say otherwise, do I make myself clear?”

Kate just nodded, “Whatever you say, Commander.”

As Kate stormed out of his office and headed into the hallway she saw Sophie at the coffee machine. She froze and decided to walk the other way but it was too late.

“Kate, hey.”

“I thought you didn’t trust that thing,” Kate said.

“It’s been a rough couple of days. Kind of needed it.”

“Sure.”

“Look,” Sophie said feeling awkward but also feeling the need to bring it up, “I’m sorry about the other night.”

“You don’t have to explain.”

“I kind of feel like I do.”

“Trust me you don’t.”

“It’s just I know you have history with the both of us and I swear I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

Kate took a deep breath. She really didn’t want to hear this but it seemed like Sophie wouldn’t go so she had no choice but to give into it.  
“It’s fine,” Kate said to her.

“Is it because if it’s not I’ll back off.”

Kate wanted that more than anything but she also wanted Sophie to be happy. It was really the only option she had. She had tried being with her as Batwoman and it blew up in her face. How could she be with Sophie and not be honest with her? She couldn’t.

Before Kate could answer however she saw Maggie coming down the stairs.

“Maggie,” said Kate, “hey.”

Maggie smiled, “Kate hey.”

“You two know each other?” Sophie asked.

Kate smiled too, “Maggie works for Gotham Pride now. Kind of my new security detail.”

Sophie nodded, “That’s cool.”

The three of them looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before Maggie said, “So I heard you were in the office. How did things go with your dad?”

“You found out about that hu?” Kate said to her.

“He called me up just after you left. Look I know this is going to be weird between us.”

“It won’t be,” Kate said quickly. “In fact I started thinking, if we’re going to be working together we should hang out.”

Maggie nodded. She’d heard those words before and knew where they would lead but she had no objections.

“There’s a bar I own,” said Kate, “The Hold Up.”

“Yeah I’ve heard of it.”

“Okay cool. Meet me there around one?” Kate looked at Sophie. “This isn’t going to be weird is it?” Kate said sarcastically.

Sophie looked at the two of them. “No,” said Sophie, “It’s all good.”

Kate turned back to Maggie, “So I’ll see you at one then.”

“See you, Kate,” Maggie said.

*****

One rolled around and Maggie was on time.

“Isn’t this place usually packed with people,” Maggie said.

Kate handed her a coffee. “Closed for a private party,” she said with a smile. She shrugged, “I don’t know, I guess I figured if we were going to get to know each other it might as well be here. Don’t want to be stuck in the office all day.”

The two of them walked over and took a seat at a table.

“You know I’ve passed by this place, just never come in before.”

“Really, how come?”

“Kind of gave up going to gay bars ever since…” Maggie didn’t finish the sentence instead she went for something more direct, “I put a lot of time and effort into my work so I don’t really have much time for socializing.”

“I know the feeling. The real estate firm keeps me pretty busy. I rarely get to catch a break. So where are you from?”  
“What makes you ask that?”

“I just figured. I’m pretty good at reading people.”

Maggie looked at her closely. “So am I.” They remained silent for a quick second before Maggie replied to her question, “Well originally I’m from Nebraska but then I moved out to National City. I left there about two and a half years ago after my fiancé and I broke up.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It was a long time ago.”

“Not so long.”

Maggie laughed softly, “No I guess not. Her name was Alex. We just wanted different things. She wanted kids, I didn’t.”

Kate looked at her surprisingly. She wasn’t one for kids either. She remembered when John was being passed around and she backed off on holding him. 

“I don’t know, maybe it was for the best.”

“It wouldn’t happen to be Alex Danvers would it?”

“Yeah how’d you know?”

“Lucky guess.”

“So you two know each other?”

“Not really, I mean not well anyways. Kara and I know each other though. We just met last year. Alex and I kind of just met.”

Maggie nodded and then decided to be straight up, “So how long have you been Batwoman?”

Kate laughed and shook her head, “Come on what makes you think I’m-,”

“You know how I just said I could read people too? Then just now when you said you knew Kara Danvers it just clicked. I mean she is Supergirl. Supergirl and Batwoman, it just makes sense.”

Kate looked at her and bit her bottom lip. “I swear I’m not-,”

“I won’t tell anyone I swear. It’s just that if we’re going to be working together I need to know. I mean I do know, I just need you to be upfront with me.”

There was silence for a moment until Kate finally let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding in. “Guess there is no fooling you is there Agent Sawyer.”

“Not this time around Kate Kane. So does Sophie know?”

“No and she can’t know anything about this, if she found out then-,”

“Don’t worry I won’t tell her and I won’t tell your dad. He hates Batwoman enough, it wouldn’t be right for him to hate you.”

“Thanks.”

“So I gotta ask, everything has felt kind of weird for a while.”

“Like how?”

“I don’t know, like this is my Gotham only that it’s not. I mean it also feels like Sophie before, I have and she seems to remember it but I also have these other memories where she was kind of different.”

Kate nodded knowing exactly what Maggie was talking about. She was a little surprised Maggie felt that way though it had been the same with Beth. 

“What do you know about multi-verses?” Kate asked.

*****

“Now this is cool,” Maggie said when Kate showed her the Bat Cave. Luke and Mary were already there going through the footage.

“You’re kidding,” said Mary, “another one. Let’s just invite all of the Crows while we’re at it, you know your dad, Sophie.”

“It’s fine,” said Kate. “Maggie needed to know.”

“Uh, no, she didn’t,” Mary said.

“Okay while we’re debating on who knows what around here, we’ve got another problem," said Luke.

Kate walked over to the screen. The all saw as Alex Danvers was in the elevator.

Maggie froze and backed up.

Mary noticed the look on both her and Kate’s faces.

“You know her?” 

Kate looked at Maggie who was still frozen and then at Luke and Mary. “You know the whole other Earth thing?”

Mary nodded. 

“That’s Alex, she’s another friend of mine.”

“Wait so another person that used to be a different Earth but got to this one when the Earth’s collided?”

“I’ll take care of this,” said Kate.

Mary watched as Kate left, “Sure let’s invite her down here too!”

“Alex,” Kate said when she came out of the panic room.

“Let me guess, Fortress of Solitude?” said Alex.

“More like a Bat Cave.”

“Seriously?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Just working on a case, figured I’d drop in. Why is that a problem?”

“Not at all. It’s just a bit awkward.”

“What do you mean?”

The door to the panic room opened, “She means because of me,” said Maggie. 

Alex was surprised, “Maggie.”

“Hey, Danvers.”

“What…what are…what are you doing here?”

Kate answered, “Protection detail.”

“Batwoman needs protection,” Alex asked. There was no point in denying Kate’s identity since Maggie had clearly been down in the Bat Cave.

“My dad’s idea,” Kate replied.

“So you work in Gotham now?” Alex asked Maggie.

“Yeah.”

“You didn’t have to move because of me you know.”

“We both know I did and since the DEO doesn’t exactly transfer agents it only made sense for me to.”

“Right.”

Maggie looked at Alex before turning to Kate. “Kate, I’m gonna go.”

“Maggie,” said Alex, “You don’t have to.”

“It’s fine. I should probably check in with the Commander anyways. Kate, call me if you need me.”

“Sure.”

Once Maggie was gone Alex turned to Kate, “So you busy? I’ve got a few hours before I have to report back to J’onn.

“What did you have in mind?”

*****

Later in the evening after Alex had gone back to her hotel Kate found Maggie in the Bat Cave.

“You know,” said Kate, “putting that footage on repeat isn’t going to do anything,” she said as Maggie was rewinding the conversation between her, Alex and Kate from earlier that day only she had it on mute.

“What am I doing, Kate?” asked Maggie.

“Want an honest answer?” Kate said as she took a seat.

“Please.”

“I think you’re still in love with her.”

“Just like you’re still in love with Sophie.”

Kate wanted to ignore that for right now. They were talking about Maggie at the moment. “Well she was your fiancé and I get that you two wanted different things, you probably still do but don’t you think it’s kind of weird that she showed up, some might even call it fate.”

“You believe in that stuff?”

“I never used to but given the things I’ve seen I wouldn’t put it past the universe…all of them… to come out believing fate and destiny exist.”

“And what about you and Sophie?”

“It’s not that simple.”

“It never really is, is it?”

“Things with Sophie are complicated and besides she’s moved on. I saw it a few days ago. We’re over.”

“Maybe or maybe not. You should fight a little harder for her.”

“And you should fight a little harder for Alex.”

Kate nodded. “Tell you what, I’ll make you a deal. If you try things out with Alex again, I’ll try again with Sophie. I think there’s something there still, for the both of us we just have to be willing enough to take that jump.”

“And you really think you can jump that high?”

“I guess I won’t know until I reach for it.”

Maggie looked at Kate. She could tell she wanted to be with Sophie more than anything regardless if Sophie had moved on or not. That love was still there and it always would be. The same could be said about her and Alex. Kate and Maggie, they were pretty much in the same boat. Only it wasn’t Sophie or Alex who had to be willing to take the first step, it had to be the two of them. They had to be the courageous ones and take the lead. If it lead to rejection on both their ends then fine, at least they would know that they tried and at least they would have that confirmation that things could never go back, that it was over for good. It would be painful sure but they would know they’d done all that they could and that had to count for something.

Maggie looked at Kate. “Deal,” she answered.

The two of them shook hands to seal it.

*****

Hesitating at the door, Maggie wasn’t sure if it was the best idea. She couldn’t believe she’d let Kate talk her into it. She wanted to head back and pretend like this moment wasn’t happening but it was too late. 

The door opened and Alex was standing in front of her with her duffle in one hand.

“Leaving already,” Maggie said cautiously.

Alex looked down at her bag and then back at Maggie. “Yeah, easy case.” Maggie nodded. They remained silent for a moment. “What are you doing here, Mags?” Alex said, realizing she’d just used the nickname that she said sometimes. 

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I know this was stupid of me. I’m gonna…I’m gonna go.”

Maggie began to walk away. Alex wasn’t sure what to do. Part of her was screaming and another part was begging. “Wait,” Alex said. Maggie turned to her. “Do you want to come inside? I know hotel coffee pretty much sucks but it’s too early for the hard liquors in the fridge.”

“Uh, yeah sure,” Maggie said as she hesitated.

Alex allowed her into the room.

*****

Across town Kate was pretty much doing the same thing. She was pacing in her office. She moved by her desk, crossed her legs, crossed her arms, nothing felt right. She could feel the cameras on her. Not that it mattered. There were cameras anywhere she talked. Sure she could’ve done this elsewhere like on the streets or at a park but those didn’t feel right either.

Kate reached for a file just as Sophie walked in.

“So is that like a thing with you when I come in here,” Sophie asked.

Kate smiled lightly, “Sorry, force of habit I guess.”

“So what am I doing here, Kate?”

“I was kind of hoping we could talk.”

“About,” Sophie said. She had a pretty clear idea but she needed Kate to come out and say it.

Kate took a deep breath, “You and me.”

Sophie nodded, “I kind of figured we would at some point.”

“I know I said we’d keep our distance but I can’t hold it in anymore. I’m tired of trying. Sophie you deserve to know the truth.”

“What truth is that?”

“That I’m still in love with you,” Kate admitted. “I always have been and I know I always will be. I’m sorry, I know this sucks and my timing is way off but I just had to say something. I want you to be happy, Sophie, I do, I just-,”

“Kate, stop.” Kate did so, “You’re right the timing does suck but full disclosure,” Kate nodded, “if we’re being completely honest, I love you too.”  
This time Kate froze, she wasn’t sure what to do or what to say.

*****

The talking would have to wait. Once inside, the door closed, Alex and Maggie looked at each other and lunged, their desire and lust compelling them towards one another. 

They went a couple of rounds and after, once they were dressed they laid on the bed like they’d done before, back during when they had the last time.

“What just happened?” Maggie asked.

“Guess our feelings were stronger than we thought,” Alex said. “Maggie this can’t-,”

“I know.”

Alex sat up as did Maggie, “Then why did you come here?”

“I don’t know.”

“I think you do, you’re just too afraid to say it.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“You still love me, don’t you? I mean that’s what this was.” Maggie remained silent and Alex took a deep breath, “It was that way for me too but Maggie my feelings haven’t changed.”

“I know,” Maggie said getting close to her and taking Alex’s hands in hers, “but maybe mine have.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying I want to give this whole kid thing a chance. I just don’t think I can see myself doing it with a baby.”

“But you do want to do it with a kid that’s older?”

“Yeah. Maybe that’s wrong, I don’t know.”

“It’s not. The fact that you’re even telling me this, I know you mean it.”

“I do.” The words weren’t lost on the both of them. “I was wrong to walk away.”

“And I was wrong to push you away. Maggie, I’ve regretted that day ever since. It was the worst decision of my life and I’m sorry.” Maggie just nodded. “So you’re willing to do this, the whole kid thing?”

“Yeah. Look I can do it on my own. I just can’t do it with a baby and if you’re not okay with that then-,”

“I am more than okay with it,” Alex said quickly.

“You are?”

“Yeah. If we can compromise on this then I want to do it so if we don’t have a baby that’s fine. I’m okay with doing it with an older kid, just as long as I do it with you.”

“I am more than willing to compromise on this but Alex what does this mean for you and me? I mean if we do this are we just going to do it as friends or…”

Alex leaned in and kissed Maggie. When they pulled back, Alex said, “I think we want it to be a lot more than that.”

The two of them smiled. It was one thing to now have come to an understanding on the whole kid issue and possibly becoming moms but now it was also more than that. Both were willing to give their relationship another try and that’s all either of them could have asked for. 

*****

Back at Kate’s office Kate looked at Sophie. “But I thought you and-,” Kate said and was about to finish.

“It’s over between me and Julia,” Sophie admitted.

“I’m sorry.”

Sophie knew she wasn’t but she didn’t want to guilt trip Kate into that instead she went a different direction which was just as true. “After our first date we realized it wasn’t going to work out between us. The chemistry wasn’t there.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Then let me. The reason we knew it wasn’t going to work was because Julia could see that I was still in love with you. We couldn’t exactly be in a relationship based on a lie.”

Kate looked away. It was one thing to let her go as Batwoman but as much as Kate wanted to be with Sophie, Kate Kane could never have a girlfriend either. Sure Beth had once told her that she had a soulmate but that had been a different Kate, one who didn’t have a secret identity to hide.

Sophie looked at Kate and could see the pain in her eyes. She wanted to comment but she still had one more thing to say about Julia and then she would let it go. “We realized we were better off as partners.”

Kate nodded, “This was a bad idea,” she said as she turned around to walk to her desk.

“Why, because you’re Batwoman?”

Kate froze.

“Come on, Kate, you don’t think I know? I told Mary I thought I was wrong about who you were but I wasn’t was I? I can see you’re doing the very thing Batwoman did. You’re trying to push me away just like she did even though I know she…you have feelings for me.”

Taking a sigh, Kate turned to look at Sophie. “Then you know it’s not that simple,” she said having basically admitted the truth to her.

“I don’t care,” Sophie said as she walked to Kate’s desk, went around it and stood in front of Kate.

“I do! Sophie, I’m not going to let you get hurt because of me.”

“I can handle myself.”

“I know that.”

“Then trust me.” Kate remained silent. “Look, okay maybe seeing each other when you were Batwoman was the wrong call so maybe instead we can see each other as just us.”

“People could put it together. You are always at my scenes.”

“Aren’t you always at mine?” Kate laughed a little. “I know your dad has me hunting Batwoman but that’s why I think this could work. He knows how I feel about her, that I still think she’s a force for good, which you are, but he also knows I wouldn’t fail at doing my job, it’s the reason he has me on the task force in the first place. It’s his way of proving my loyalty as a Crow despite our differences when it comes to Batwoman. This could work, Kate.”

“We’d be risking a lot.”

“It’s worth the risk. You love me, you said so yourself. Isn’t love worth that risk?” Sophie took Kate’s hands, “We can do this. I’m all in, I just have to know if you are too. If not I’ll be the one to walk away this time.”

There was a lot Kate knew for them to lose and it was a lot that they would be risking. She realized she shouldn’t have called Sophie in the first place but now that she had, now that this was all playing out, Kate saw that she couldn’t risk losing Sophie for a third time, and yes she counted losing her as Batwoman as her second. To lose her again, it would’ve been more than she could handle but she would have to but Sophie was right, she wouldn’t be doing this as Batwoman, she would be doing it as Kate. Besides she wouldn’t have been the first superhero to have had a secret identity and be with someone while in their everyday attire. It had worked out for a few of her friends so why not have courage and take that risk?

Rather than say a word Kate looked at Sophie and took her in for a hard and passionate kiss. 

When they came up for air, Sophie said, “So I guess we’re doing this?”

“We are totally doing this,” said Kate.

The two smiled and resumed kissing.

*****

“So how’d it go with Sophie,” Maggie asked later in the afternoon when Kate the two of them sat at one of the tables. Kate was blushing. “That good hu?”

“We made out,” said Kate, “for several good minutes. It’s a start though you know? Oh and there are no secrets.”

“You mean…”

“Yeah…”

“Well that makes things easier doesn’t it? I’m happy for you, Kate.”

“So what about you, how’d things go with Alex?” This time it was Maggie’s turn to blush. “Oh my god, you two slept together didn’t you?”

“It kind of just happened.”

“Uh-hu.”

“We did talk though.”

“Before, during, or after?” Maggie just gave her a look. “Sorry.”

“We are going to give it a shot again.”

“What about your differences?”

“Well we talked and came to a kind of compromise. I’m not really a baby person but we both figured maybe mentoring a kid over the age of ten wouldn’t be such a bad idea and if we happened to adopt then we will but for the time being we want to focus on us.”

“That’s great, Maggie, I’m happy for you.”

“It brings me to this. I gave the Commander my two weeks. If Alex and I are going to make this work we can’t do it long distance. She can’t exactly leave the DEO so I was able to make a call and get my old job back. Looks like you’re going to have to find a new babysitter.”

Kate laughed, “I think I’ll manage.” 

“This will be a good thing for all of us,” said Maggie.

Kate nodded, “Speaking of-,” Maggie turned back to see both Sophie and Alex walk their way. They both stood when the two got close.  
“Hey,” Sophie and Alex both said to Maggie and Kate. They looked at each other.

“Do you know each other?” Sophie asked in confusion.

“I was about to say the same thing,” said Alex. 

“Alex,” said Kate, “this is my…I guess girlfriend…” she said a little confused and unsure.

Sophie smiled, “We’re still working on the label.”

“Not that anyone needs labels these days, right?” said Maggie.

“This is Sophie,” said Kate.

“And Sophie,” said Maggie, “this is Alex.”

Sophie nodded, “the ex-fiance you were telling me about.”

“Yeah,” Maggie said feeling guilty now that Alex knew she’d been talking about her. “Only I guess we’re not exes anymore?”

Alex smiled, “Definitely not exes anymore.”

Sophie looked at Alex, “So how do you and Kate know each other?”

“That’s kind of a long story.”

Kate smiled at Sophie, “Remind me to tell you about saving the multi-verse,” she said in a soft whisper.

“I’m sorry the what?” asked Sophie.

“Later,” said Kate.

Alex turned to Maggie, “hey so you ready to go?”

“Yeah, we just need to drop by my apartment and get my stuff.”

“Wait,” said Sophie, “you’re leaving?”

“Yeah,” Maggie replied, “Figured National City is where I need to be right now.”

“Well that sucks,” Sophie said, “you’ve been a good partner.”

Maggie smiled, “Likewise. I’ll see you, Kate,” she said to her new friend.

“See you Maggie,” Kate replied.

Though Alex knew Kate wasn’t a hugger the two hugged anyways. “Don’t worry I won’t be gone long.”

Kate smiled, “Say ‘hi’ to Kara for me.”

Alex smiled back, “Will do.”

Once it was just Sophie and Kate, Sophie asked, “Just how many people do know?”

Kate smiled, “Just the people who matter.”

“Why do I get the feeling like that’s a lot?”

“I’ll have to tell you that story.”

“Then you’ll have to tell me. What do you say, you wanna get out of here?”

Kate nodded, “I know the perfect place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Batmoore and Sanvers will always be my OTP's.
> 
> You may have noticed I didn't include Kelly. In this world the two broke up leaving way for Sanvers to get back together.


End file.
